El Renacer de un Fénix
by My Written
Summary: [PAUSADO por el momento]—Segundo arco listo.—Los aliados de las demás naciones, solo podían agachar la cabeza por ahora y sus antiguos lideres solo eran peones del juego del señor, Emperador del Reino Fuego. —Alianza entre familias, Compromisos rotos, Amor—
1. Sinopsis

En esta historia solo puedo decir que es un universo alterno. Solo qué los nómadas Aire no son una nación o un reino- son solo personas pacifistas y viven entre todas las naciones porque sus templos, tierras y edificios son para los monjes que profesan la fe que es la misma en las cuatro naciones. Solo lo distinguen sus ropas sencillas.

—La Nación de Fuego

—El Reino Tierra

—La Tribu Agua

Son las tres naciones/reinos en el mundo.

**Sinopsis**

 **00.0**

Cada mañana él tendría que salir a estar ahí, al pie del trono, acompañando a un hombre que solo quería más poder y que nunca sedera a ello.

Su hermana una joven con solo dos años menor que él entendía muy poco, y su prometida heredera de una de las prisiones más fuertes de toda la reino del Fuego, estaba igual que su hermana solo veían el ahora y no el futuro.

Los aliados de las demás naciones, solo podían agachar la cabeza por ahora y sus antiguos lideres solo eran peones del juego del señor, Emperador del Reino Fuego.

—Alianza entre familias—

—Compromisos rotos—

—Amor—

Todo lo que él deseaba no lo podía tener, solo su primo Aang era salvado de todo lo que su padre hacía, Aang miembro de la orden de monjes más pacifica de todos los reinos.

Palabras [141]


	2. Capítulo 0

**Capítulo 00**

—Príncipe, lo espera en el comedor— la voz de un sirviente se oyó por el pasillo y en ese momento me apresuro a bajar, mi madre estaría presente y ademas era el cumpleaños de mi hermana.

—Zuko, ya era hora que bajaras, mamá Zuko llego tarde.— la voz de mi pequeña hermana se elevo en la sala de comedor, y mi madre solo se rió por lo bajo mientras mi padre solo rodó los ojos.

—A comer niños, ya es tarde, el parlamento me espera—. La voz del abuelo Azulon, se oyó y todos comenzamos a comer nuestro almuerzo.

—Abuelo, y mi fiesta— El comentario de Azula, mi hermana— hizo que el abuelo la mirara y luego pozo su vista a mi padre y el solo suspiro. Bueno Azula puede ser muy fastidiosa en este día todos estaban preparados para eso.

—A veces hay cosas más importantes que una fiesta niña.

—¡Abuelo! Quiero mi fiesta.

—Un reino no se maneja solo con fiestas Azula y tú y tu hermano deben aprender eso— se quejo el abuelo y mi madre vio todo con preocupación.

—A si es. ¿Padre?— mi papá le dijo.

—Qué – vaya que genio, el abuelo amaneció de malas.

—¿Cuándo hará los anuncios de las uniones de los otros reinos?— ¿otros reinos? mi padre dijo eso, pero yo no sabía de una alianza, sera que por fin habrá paz entre las tres naciones del mundo.

—Cuándo sea el momento perfecto, ahora no lo es Ozai.

—Cómo usted lo diga padre.

Todos los demás presentes nos quedamos algo impactados había una guerra desde hace mucho tiempo por desacuerdos entre los reinos más grandes es decir el Reino Tierra y el nuestro apodado _el Reino ceniza_ , aunque nuestro nombre es la Nación del Fuego.

.

.

.

En el Reino Tierra no todos estaban muy feliz por la reciente firma de los papeles para un acuerdo de paz temporal que el nuevo Rey Tierra dictamino en Ba Sing Se. El nuevo Señor es nada más que el ahijado del antiguo rey Kuei, Lao Beifong con su señora esposa Poppy y su hija, tuvo que dejar su ciudad natal Gaoling, para el puesto de Rey Tierra.

—Señor esta convencido de esto— pregunto un joven

—Es lo mejor por ahora— en ese momento el rey Lao se unió a su esposa y su hija de cinco años.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 01**

Las estaciones pasan y las personas cambian, de bien para mal o de mal para bien. En este caso, la primera.

Mi abuelo un hombre fuerte y temerario con dos hijos y uno de ellos que acaba de perder a su único hijo. _Mi primo._

El primo de mi padre el General Roku vino en personas a dar la noticia devastadora a la familia, el tío Iroh se fue de la casa y casi no se sabe nada de él.

—Así que lo siento Ozai, pero tu sobrino a muerto en el campo de batalla. El Reino Tierra cree que no sabemos mucho de donde se ocultan los rebeldes, pero no te preocupes, pronto llegaremos a esa ciudad—.Escuchamos al _tío Roku_ decir eso, todos nos sentimos mal por el tío Iroh.

—Así pues no podemos hacer nada, cuando podrán traer el cuerpo de Lu Ten. — La voz del rey Azulon se oyó por toda la sala del trono.

—Su cuerpo ya viene en camino, y dónde está Iroh el debe de ser capaz de enterrar a su hijo.

—Ump esta débil, la perdida de un hijo es un trago amargo, Roku.— Contestó Ozai

—Basta, mi hijo estará bien ademas ya es hora de que el tome el poder de nuestra Nación.

Ozai, al escuchar eso se preocupo el tenia que heredar esa nación ademas su hermano era débil y a hora con la muerte de Lu Ten, era peor.

—Bueno lo que me preocupa es Aang, mi esposa no lo quiere llevar con nosotros y él es muy pequeño creo que sería mejor que se quedara por aquí, que te parece, tío.

—Roku eres mi único sobrino y este castillo es muy grande, así Zuko tendrá con quien practicar la espada, espero que tú hijo sea bueno, Roku.

—Sí tío, no te preocupes.

.

.

.

La gran y bella ciudad de Ba Sing Se estaba en la representación de unos de su festivales, la familia real visualizaba la grandeza de su ahora hogar.

La pequeña Tohp, hermosa criatura de cabello azabache y sus ojos de un tono gris esmeralda para muchos de que no la conocían dirían que era ciega, pero no la tonalidad de sus ojos eran únicos solo sus familiares tenían ese color y la ultima fue su abuela.

—Tohp no corras, te caerás— El grito de la señora Poppy se oyó mientras los tres caminaban.

—¡Mamá!, déjame.—Chillo la pequeña.

—Hazle caso a tu madre Tohp. —Grazno el señor Lao.

Y así la velada se fue, la familia real en la calle.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de esa zona el ex-militar Iroh presenciaba las festividades de esa ciudad. Pronto el se iría a buscar paz espiritual, lo mejor sería irse al templo Aire Sangrado del Este, ahí estaba su amiga Ta Min, prima de Ursa su cuñada.

—Hace mucho que no te veo vieja amiga.

.

.

.

Continuara...

—Cómo verán hay unos que otros cambios no están en el mundo avatar por lo tanto Roku seria el mejor para el papel de padre de Aang.

—Ta Min es en realidad la abuela de Ursa pero bueno ocupaba familiares de ella así que hice más cortas la familias ya que Roku esta vivo y él era el abuelo de Ursa.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 02**

.

.

El templo Aire Sagrado del Este albergaba a muchos de los refugiados que las guerrillas provocaban, ahí se encontraban enfermeras y médicos los cuales no representaban una nación y servían a todos.

—Rina, se necesitan más vendas y alcoholes.

—Sí, ahora las busco.

—Cómo crees que este mi prima ahí metida en todo esto—. Pregunto Ta Min con una mirada preocupante hacia su hija mayor.

—El castillo estará bien protegido, ademas el pequeño Aang se ira pronto ahí ¿no?

—No quiero a mi hijo ahí metido ¿Qué pasará con sus clases?—. La aflicción se marco en el tono de su voz y en su rosto.

—Él quiere ser un monje ¿no?, pero a papá no creo que le agrade la idea—. La mirada de Rina se ensombrece un poco.

—Lo sé. Ademas solo se que no quiero que tenga una infancia más difícil de la que le toca vivir.

—Es que la llegada de Aang sorprendió a todos mira que yo tengo casi dieciocho años, mamá tu y papá son unos...

—¡Rina! Quién te oye, por los dioses.

—¡Mamá!—. Chillo la muchacha, saliendo apurada hacia la habitación de utensilio para traer el pedido antes dicho por su madre.

Así madre e hija tuvieron su platica algo alocada más por la joven al final el pequeño Aang de seis años no entendía mucho, solo que por lo visto iría a otro lugar.

.

.

.

—Roku cuando traerás a Aang—Ozai demando saber.

—Cuándo a mi esposa se le ocurra dejar el templo, ahí lo traeré. Junto con Rina para que se case aquí.

—En las tierras del Sur tiene un heredero, él podría comprometerse, se llama Tao. Es hijo de un militar de la fuerza aérea.

—Es perfecto, gracias amigo mio.— La voz de Roku transmitía agradecimiento a su primo ya que lo único que desea era que sus hijos tuvieran un futuro seguro.

Después de once meses las campanas del templo Sagrado de Fuego, ubicado en las costa de la Isla Creciente, sonaron dando así el inicio de la la noticia devastadora de la muerte del rey Azulon que también fue acompañado por las campanadas de la muerte del hijo del general Iroh, como recordatorio de las guerrillas.

Dando paso al nuevo señor del fuego, Ozai. A todas las personas no relacionadas con la familia real se les hizo extraño de no ver a Iroh en el trono si no a su hermano pequeño. Pero la muerte de Lu Ten marco una herida profunda en la alma del ex-militar.

La familia real de la Ciudad Ceniza iba muy seguido a bailes que realizaban los otros reinos para fomentar y alargar esos periodos de paz.

.

.

.

Las puertas de la gran ciudad del Reino Fuego habrían paso a los hijos del nuevo Rey que venían de una de las muchas convenciones de mercados internacionales.

—Hermano, ¿Estás bien?— Azula vio a su hermano muy preocupado y por los pocos gestos que hacia se preocupaba más.

—No. Padre puede no estar de buen humor, ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en Gaoling?

—Pero si no fue nuestra culpa, si no del cochero, estúpido cochero—Recalco la pequeña de casi ocho años.

.

.

.

El hijo de la Tierras de la Tribu Agua del Sur y Norte se reunían seguido para entablar cartas de comercio con su reino vecino; el encargado de recibir tales cartas era el mismo Tao ahora esposo de la _princesa_ Rina, prima segunda del rey Ozai; _cómo ella le llamaba, tío_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un año más donde el poder de Ozai como rey de la Nación de Fuego, se podía ver los grandes avances tecnológicos tanto en aviación como náuticos. _Barcos, aviones y globos aeronáuticos._

El rey de la nación era más feliz que nunca ahora ya que gozaba de la tranquilidad del reino. Prosperaba, según él.

Pasaba más tiempo con su familia; su esposa, sus hijos y ahora asta su pequeño _sobrino_ Aang.

—Aang, corre, ven conmigo a alimentar a los patos y tortugas del estanque—. Le llamo su primo.

—Zuko... me dan miedo las tortugas, muerden y los patos, ellos son muy feos, mira son negros ¡no!—. Grito el pequeño de ahora ocho años.

—Vaya si eres miedoso, Aang—. Se burlo Zuko de su pequeño primo.

—Ump—. El pequeño castaño solo inflo sus mejillas que están tenían ya una tonalidad rosada.

La madre del príncipe los vigilaba desde el pasillo con su hija Azula ahora de nueve años.

—Mamá ¿ hasta cuándo estará el primo Aang con nosotros?—.

—Te molesta la parecencia de Aang en el castillo amor.

—¡No! Solo es que es muy... — Ursa al ver a su hija jugar con un mechón de su cabello sonrió, al parecer su hija no era tan dura y sin sentimientos como aparentaba serlo.

—Él se quedara asta que el _tío Roku_ vuelva con la _tía Ta Min_ , ¿si?.

—Umm

—El rey al ver los gestos de su pequeña flama azul se dulcifico su mirada.

 _Ademas después de todo Aang era un buen chico._

.

.

.

Continuara...

Vaya es el más largo asta ahora creo.


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

.

-Hola-Narración y Diálogos

- _Hola- Pensamientos y Recuerdos._

 ****Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, mía, solo es la historia ****

La princesa de Ban Sing Se, estudia los pergaminos que su padre le dio para que conociera mejor el reino vecino. Ella podía entender esa tenacidad de su padre a la hora de entrenarla en el arte de la defensa personal asta las repugnantes lecturas de las tediosas normas de etiqueta social y familiares que una mujer debe tener, pero ya esto era el colmo.

—Estoy aburrida. No quiero saber nada de el Reino Fuego para que tengo necesidad de saberlo si ni siquiera voy a ir—. Le dijo a su tutor de turno. Nunca duraban más de de una semana. _Ella se encargaba de ello._

—Princesa — Comenzó el hombre delgado con túnica verde, _-"_ Blablá" _-_ como si a ella le importase, si tanto quería que aprendiera sería dejándola ir ahí ¿Verdad?.

—Lee, porque no hacemos un viaje a Ciudad Ceniza...—. No la dejo terminar cuando...

—¡No! —hablo el tutor—Princesa, no puede ir ahí es zona de bárbaros y usted no estaría protegida— . Casi grito todas las frases, que no veía que estaba ahí a menos de un metro de él y decía que aquellas personas eran barbaras él lo era por gritarle de esa forma.

—Calma Lee, padre creerá que mate algo. ¡Por los dioses!—. La cara de Lee era un poema, porque no entendía que su vocabulario refinado de _alteza_ _era solo para la corte y sus fiestas_ , ella en casa era una _Bárbara_ — Creo que tendría que ir a ver la gran ciudad de Fuego, sí, papá tendrá mi notificación de ello.

—Pero hay que pedir permiso _princesa_

—Basta de llamarme princesa, dime Toph ese es mi nombre— Callo al plebeyo.

—Cómo ordene, su majestad Toph—. Genial ahora serían apelativos.

—Cómo sea, andando iremos a hablar con padre para que nos de unos guardias, no creas que soy insensata, Lee.

Solo un suspiro salio de la boca de Lee esa niña era un demonio, pequeño pero un demonio al fin y al cabo.

El palacio real de Fuego albergaba un sin fin de flores en su basto jardín y las únicas encargadas de ese maravillo paraíso era la reina y su hija, la princesa Azula. Que ahora mismo cortaba unas flores para dárselas después a su padre.

—Mamá crees que sean suficientes— la niña le dijo a su madre con un voz muy dulce.

—Si Azula lo cree, entonces si.

—Mamá crees que a hermano les gusten— volvió a preguntar.

—A Zuko le gusta todo lo que Azula le pueda regalar.

—Umm.

El rey veía a través de unas ventanas y sonreía, su esposa y su hija en ese jardín se veían hermosas, Ozai amaba a su bebé, su pequeña flama Azul y a su esposa que era su hogar*. Y su hijo la llama del amanecer o cómo le decía flama de l'alba.

Ya que Zuko era más generoso y sentimental no quitaba que no tomara buenas decisiones para el reino y eso lo tenia ante su escritorio el tratado de comercio en la ciudad de Gaoling era muy bueno. Más que bueno. Era perfecto para él y su pueblo.

Claro que su hijo tenia mucho que aprender para poder dejarle el titulo de rey.

—Pato, pato, pato... Tortuga—. La voz de Zuko se escucho.

—No es gusto.—La replica de Aang hizo que Zuko soltara una sonrisa.

—No es mi culpa— Zuko de once años correteaba a un Aang de ocho por el patio de la puerta norte del palacio.

—¡Pato!— volvió a gritar Zuko— Vamos Aang atrapa al pato o seras una tortuga y Azula se burlara de ti todo el día.

—¡No!, Azula no.—Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negativamente.

Mientras ellos jugaban en ese mismo patio paso un mensajero para dejarle una nota al emperador, en ella solicitaba que albergara a un embajador del reino Tierra, y el sirviente lo sabia por el simple echo de traer el sello cuadrado que representaba a esa nación.

—¡Que has hecho qué!—. Los gritos de Poppy en la sala del trono se oían a través de toda la estancia y tres pisos más, el pobre Lao solo lo soportaba por que estaba más que acostumbrado.

Su esposa no entendía que era la mejor manera de ver que los reinos con los conflictos más largos estaban por tener un tiempo de paz en los sentidos, territoriales, políticos y asta mentales, _bueno que ellos no tendrían metal._ Ya que la embajadora era su propia hija de apenas ocho años.

—Toph es un niña, mi niña. No un trabajador tuyo.

—Lo sé, y ella lo sabe.

—Entonces, no la dejes ir pedazo de...

—Poppy basta, ¡asta Toph ve que esto es mejor que enviar a un concejal! ella quiere conocer esa ciudad y ahí vive la familia real por lo tanto ella se deberá quedar ahí si no sería insultante.

—Madre, papá tiene razón y yo fui la que desde un inicio empezó todo esto. Así que iré y no se diga más.

—Eres mi hija y tienes solo ocho años no te daré permiso—. Replicó Poppy, sobándose el vientre ya muy abultado.

—El carruaje ya esta listo, mis maletas también y solo estaré cinco días y permiso tengo, no de mi padre, si no del rey.

Y con esa discusión, Toph se retiro para descansar ya que mañana sería un día muy largo.

Dejando en la estancia a su padre y a su madre más que preocupaba.

.

.

.

Continuara...

Cómo ven la historia tenia que empezar de cero para entenderse mejor.

*Hogar: también con significados como chimenea, calentador; hace referencia a que es su ser más amado porque calienta su corazón, es una metáfora amorosa.


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Hola-Narración y Diálogos

 _Hola- Pensamientos_

* * *

 ****Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, mio solo es la historia ****

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La embarcación acaso que no podía ir más rápido ¡claro que no!. Ahora tenía que aguantar sus mareos y ganas de tirarse de esa maquina del demonio— . Si esa era Toph maldiciendo a la maquina infernal que osaba llamarse barco._

—A qué hora se me ocurrió poner un pie en esté mastodonte de metal. ¡Uhmg que asco!—. Trato de evitar que su almuerzo saliera por su boca, era tan vergonzoso ella una princesa que ¡espectáculo! pero lo bueno era que su tutor estaba peor—. ¡ _Ja! se lo merece por parlachin y aburrido._

—Princesa por favor no se acerque a la baranda, es muy peligroso.—. Escuchó hablar a Bumi, el hijo del nuevo representante de su ciudad natal.

—Si, pero es que me estoy mareando, Bumi.

—Si yo también, pero es peligroso y si _el maestro Lee_ la ve, la va a regañar y de paso a mi porque insistí en venir.

 _Bumi es mi amigo desde hace mucho, crecimos y nos metimos en problemas muchas veces en Gaoling, a pesar de ser de familias muy ricas y llenas de personas, siempre estuvimos solos, y por eso cuando nos encontramos._

—Toph, crees que nos permitan ir a todos lados—. Cuestionó un poco emocionado mi amigo.

—Puede, acaso nosotros tenemos que cumplir ordenes de "ellos", no amigo mio solo "informaremos" de nuestros paraderos, nada más.

—Oh, ¡eres genial!.

—Ump—. Muy orgullosa y auto-dándose una palma-dita imaginaria la niña expreso—. _Pero aún tengo ganas de vomitar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En un despacho se encontraba el señor de fuego hablando del próximo atracadero en el muelle.

—En tres horas estará arribando el barco donde vienen los embajadores del Reino Tierra, señor—. Notificó un concejal.

—Bien, estaremos ahí cuando lleguen, toda mi familia—. Ozai le hizo saber al concejal. — _Así que pronto tendré a las personas que el rey Lao mando para crear lazos._

.

.

.

—Tierra, tierra a la vista capitán—. Grito un chico— _._

Los gritos de los marineros se oían a través de toda la embarcación, hasta llegaban a las habitaciones en donde se encontraba la pequeña Toph así que se arreglo para estar lista para subir a cubierta, al momento de apagar los motores de esa maquina infernal.

—Capitán su tripulación fue de gran ayuda, me sentí muy a gusto en su embarcación, así que espero volver con ustedes—. La cara de casi todos los miembros de la Nación Tierra era un poema, la princesa para mentir era muy buena, pero su cara delataba lo mal, lo muy mal que el mar la ponía.

—Fue todo un placer tenerla a bordo su excelencia—. El capitán indico con su voz rasposa y profunda.

—Gracias—. Y dándose la vuelta ella fijo su mirada en su maestro—. Sr. Lee, donde estaremos para esperar a nuestro próximo trasporte—. Quiso saber Toph.

—Princesa, el transporte ya esta aquí—. Le comunico muy rápido el profesor, ya que para él ese lugar no era apto ni para el y mucho menos para dos niños a pesar de tener a casi diez guardaespaldas con ellos.

—Perfecto. Vamos Bumi, es hora de otro viaje—. Con ella a la cabeza empezaron a desembarcar el navío; encontrando en la plataforma un contingente de más de treinta hombres. Que enfrente de todos esos uniformados estaban solo dos civiles, vestidos de forma muy elegante. Dando así a la princesa que ellos serían sus anfitriones por su estancia allí, es decir los reyes de la Nación de Fuego.

.

.

.

Mientras en el castillo de la Ciudad Ceniza, se preparaban las habitaciones para los invitados, en el área de servicio eran unas cinco de dos piezas cada una, en el área de invitados reales eran tres de una sola pieza, unas más grandes que las otras.

Los príncipes esta única vez decidieron quedarse para ordenar el alojamiento de esas personas.

—Ya todo esta listo. Me parece que nada esta mal y todo esta perfecto como debe de ser, no crees, Zuko.

—Si. Y... Dime ¿cuándo llegara tu amiga Mai? ¿Hay que arreglar más habitaciones?—. Con voz algo cansada ya más por imaginar a esa niña persiguiéndolo que por arreglar más habitaciones.

—Umm Mai, estará en mi recamar junto con Ty Lee, ellas estarán conmigo todo el tiempo. Juntas la tres somos...

—Un desastre—.interrumpió Zuko— Hermana ustedes son unos demonios pero a padre creo que no le molesta. Que más da.

—Umm. Tonto hermano mayor.

—Ump—. Zuko solo observaba a Azula, los gestos que hacia le daban mucha gracia.

.

.

.

Y pronto el primer arco ¡sera cerrado! Dejando así la etapa más feliz y fácil para mi de escribir.

Moooo. :(


	7. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

—Hola— Diálogos y Narración

 _Hola- Pensamientos_

" _Hola- Pensamientos"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La propiedad del castillo era imponente pero a su vez cálida, sí cálida. La señora del reino fuego era muy amable y siempre le decía que si quería algo solo lo pidiera está era su casa.

.

 _Aunque ella no lo viera de esa forma._

 _._

Las personas entraban con recato a todas las habitaciones que eran necesarias y por supuesto tuvieran el permiso.

—Toph esto es fabuloso, así es como se debe de vivir siempre cuando vas de excursión a otros reinos—.Toph solo oía a su amigo Bumi y que se les resbalaran gotas de sudor por su frente.

No era para nada así, la opulencia que gozaba la familia real del reino fuego diferencia mucho a donde ella iba. Ya que era totalmente opuesto a lo que ella podía esperar en los terrenos de las partes más bajas de los reinos que visitaba. Porque no solo visitaba a los reyes, sino a los aldeanos de esas mismas. Y generalmente era con ellos con quien convivía. Le gustaba más la forma de hablar y pensar de los subordinados que los mismo lideres.

—Algo por el estilo, sí.—. Para que dar tantas explicaciones a Bumi si él ahora era de esos mismos chicos que vivían de los demás, aunque su amigo era más gentil con el personal a su servicio.

—¡Claro! pero no solo por eso, de ahora en adelante siempre vendré contigo querida amiga—. Y dando un guiño Bumi se durmió.

 _Dios y ahora como me libero de Bumi._ — Toph se preguntó, mientras recorría los jardines del palacio. Era una tarde hermosa con un sol cálido y el pequeño estanque daba un frescor muy relajante.

—¡Princesa! Que sorpresa verla aquí en el jardín sin su escolta—. La voz de Aang le llamo la atención. Él era el hijo del primo del rey— _huy parece trabalenguas, Toph sonrió de lado. Por su pensamiento_ — Aang era un joven de un muy ver. Y su aura era tranquila a sus ocho años el chico enfilaba con honor sus trajes de la santa religión.

—Es un día hermoso, porque no estar afuera.—Toph dijo de una forma cordial y lo más amable que pudo.

—Sí, se respira tranquilidad...— A Toph no le paso ver la cara de Aang, notaba algo de melancolía y eso que solo estaba ahí desde hace tres días y conocía que el chico era apegado a la princesa Azula y convivían muy bien. Es más la princesa solo a su lado se controlaba de sus maldades junto a sus séquito de "Chicas Raras" .

 _La chica que parecía un muerta andante._

 _Y la chica que parecía un mono de feria._

Sí las amistades de la princesa daban mucho a decir.

.

.

—Joven Aang ¿usted que hace en esta ciudad para divertirse?—. Por que Toph aun era un niña y estar encerrada en el palacio no le daba muy bien. Y sí todas las veces que quiso salir de hurtadillas o era el príncipe Zuko que la veía y retenía bajo una excusa tonta, o era la reina con voz dulce y la sobornada con pasteles de limón ¡oh! pero el premio mayor se lo llevo cuando el mismo rey la descubrió viendo la muralla de lado este del palacio; tubo que decir que inspeccionaba la gran obra que era — _Patético_ —.

Y por estar perdida en sus pensamientos tan lamentables, como pueden ser la de una niña y su frustración por salir. Se perdió de mucho:

—Aang estaba hablando con... ¡Bumi!

—Bumi y Aang estaban en el estanque, mojados y con algo de lodo en sus ropas.

—Zuko los regañaba o eso parecía.

Y …. que ¡Zuko los regañaba!. No él podía regañar a Aang era su primo— _o algo así_ — pero a ¡Bumi, no!Bumi era su amigo y sea lo que hizo era responsabilidad suya. Que se creía ese niño pelos de cuervo*.

—¡Oee! ¿Qué haces?—. La exclamación de Toph hizo que tanto como Zuko y los otros dos se voltearan a verla. Era una cosa pequeña pero venia corriendo a máxima velocidad y los tres de repente se sintieron como niños de pre-graden.

—Toph...—Zuko empezó a hablar sin formalismo, cosa que a Toph molesto y mucho que se creía ese pedazo de huesos andante eh! Ella era Toph la princesa de Ban Sing Se , más respeto.

—Nada de Toph, Zuko—. Si el podía tutearla sin su permiso entonces ella también lo haría.—. Quién se cree que es para estar alzando la voz de mi amigo—. Toph dijo algo exaltada.

—Están haciendo un escándalo en el palacio. No es propio—. Zuko no dejaría intimidarse por una niña que bien podía usar pañales.

—No es en el palacio si no en el patio. Cosa que no es igual—. Ese príncipe la volvía loca. No es propio, no es respetable, no es necesario, no es digno, no es aquí y no es aya.

Zuko solo miraba a esa niña molesta, sí molesta en todo andaba. Era como una sombra, en todo lado la miraba y asta en sus sueños se metía y siempre le pegaba en el.

No dejaría que le gritara en su propia casa ni que le bajara el respeto de los niños atrás suyo.

—¡Princesa! Hay reglas que se deben cumplir y es mi deber por ser mayor que se ejecuten así que si no le parece de buen ver que yo aleccione a su acompañante hágalo usted misma.

Ella no lo podía creer que ese joven la estaba reprimiendole. ÉL sabría quién era Toph Beifong.


	8. Final arco 1

**Capitulo 6**

 **Baile y Despedida**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo que quedaba de la semana se paso rápido y más que Toph no quería ni siquiera ver al príncipe de la ciudad. Es más para ella ése joven estaba más que borrado del mapa y es que después de poner la carita de niña buena o como Zuko le dijo después de ser castigado — Cara de Demonio— la reina le brindo su apoyo y junto a Azula salieron a comprar subvenires.

Sí se dio cuenta que la niña de casi su edad le encantaba hacerle bromas a su hermano mayor y unas muy pesadas, así que termino por gustarle.

En cambio Aang y Bumi no les fue muy bien ya que terminaron por limpiar el desastre — el estanque de los patos y tortugas.—.

.

.

.

—Azula, ¿cómo se ve esta túnica? no es muy llamativa—. Pregunto Toph algo cohibida a la princesa. Pero es que al final de su estancia en la ciudad la reina organizo un cena donde las personas con más grandes cargos de la nación vendrían a despedirla, sus cinco días ya estaban cumplidos y le quedan tres días de viaje para regresar a su bella tierra natal.

—No. te ves muy linda así, Toph.

—Ump. Bueno solo espero no caerme al bailar—. Comento Toph algo asustada mientras Azula solo se reía.

.

.

.

—Así que la monstruo estará fuera de su elemento—. Zuko pensaba una y mil formas para poder ejercer su venganza. Aunque su padre no lo aprobara esa chiquilla lloraría por hacerle enojar, ella sabría quien es Zuko, príncipe y futuro heredero de la gran nación de fuego.

Todos metidos en sus quehaceres, los sirvientes principalmente a la hora de acomodar todo para la noche de la gran cena y baile organizado por la reina con ayuda de las princesas.

El rey encantado de poder terminar esa semana algo exhausta, Azula triste porque aunque no lo pudiera creer hizo una amiga, si por que a Toph también le gustaba molestar a Zuko, ella era amiga de todos los que molestaran a su tonto hermano mayor.

Todos en la mesa del jardín para una merienda, el rey empezó a hablar:

—Hijo, espero que tú empieces el baile para demostrar la felicidad y el honor de tener a una gran damita en nuestro reino. Princesa Toph usted y mi hijo serán los que den inicio al baile.

—Sería un honor para mi ser la responsable de tal acto, rey Ozai.—Toph no pudo decir más y claro que más podría decir el rey prácticamente no aceptaría una negativa ahora el principito que haría.

—Padre es tan necesario, Aang es mejor en eso, no crees que él sería mejor compañero. Ademas la princesa Toph vino también acompañada.

—No, tu hijo mio seras su acompañante. Así esta dicho.

Madre e hija solo vieron la escena y sonrieron el rey era muy listo. Los dos jóvenes jamas harían algo para quedar mal ante los demás. Por dentro podrían echar chispas y solos podían hasta matarse pero ante los demás era recatados y finos, la educación pesaba en ellos más que roca en el río.

.

.

.

Bumi, es hora y ¿cómo me veo?— Toph se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación y solo veía a una niña con una túnica con los colores de la nación del Fuego, y su amigo Bumi estaba portando los colores del reino Tierra.

—Te ves como toda una princesa, amiga. Hermosa eh ten cuidado tal ves a tu nueva amiga no le agrade que te veas más hermosa que ella.

—Exageras.

—Esta bien. Vamos que tu escolta esta más que irritado, el chico ese Zuko estaba muy "feliz" créeme.

—Eso es porque no bailara con esa chica rara. Y claro yo le haré la noche más larga y horrible del mundo. —Toph empezó a reír como maniática hasta que se atoro con su propia risa. Mientras Bumi solo carcajeaba.

.

—Hermano te ves muy bien. Me sorprende que seas tan guapo... oh pero si eres mi hermano deberías de serlo. —Azula se burlaba de Zuko sin reparo, en frete de ellos sus padres negaban con la cabeza.

—Basta Azula deja a tu hermano en paz. Y muestra respeto.— Ozai tuvo que reprende a su flama azul porque lo tenia harto de estar pinchando a Zuko. Y el muy idiota estaba a punto de estallar.

—Hijos míos, controlen-ce, tenemos que bajar pronto. Aang cariño tu con azula y esposo ni modo te quedas conmigo—. La dulce mirada de la reina poso en los ojos de su amado Ozai y él amaba eso de su mujer.— Será todo un placer reina mía.

.

.

.

—Zuko...—Toph se paro al inicio de las escaleras, viendo de forma algo cohibida al príncipe él vestía lo típico, ropas rojas y negras con lineas bordadas en dorado y su accesorio en su cabeza donde suponía que estaba recogido el cabello de él.

—...—Zuko quedo sin habla, la enana era hermosa. Su cabello recogido en un elaborado moño y unos mechones sueltos y rebeldes como ella hacían de su rostro más que hermoso. Su carita de niña demoníaca ahora parecía de un ángel, y la vestimenta era excepcional, el rojo y negro carbón resaltaban su piel pálida y sus ojos con ese toque verdoso esmeralda casi trasparente era... —Hermoso.

Toph se sonrojo, ese chico sabía como ponerla nerviosa. Ya no estaba muy segura de hacerle la noche imposible. Estúpido príncipe.

—Umh el baile, umh la cena... creo que si nos toca ahora entrar tu amigo Bumi ya entro él con Ty Lee,.

—Umm si creo que sí. Vamos

Zuko extendió su brazo y lo enlazo con el de Toph ella era muy pequeña, le llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro. Zuko entendió que a lo mejor era solo una niña queriendo ser una niña. El ya tenia doce y sabía que en sus hombros recaía una gran responsabilidad pero ella solo poseía ocho sobre nueve y no era justo que él siendo el mayor de todos tratara mal a una hermosa sí hermosa pero peligrosa niña berrinchuda.

Todo marcho mejor cuando ambos entendieron un poco la situación y el rey lo vio y la reina lo sintió esos niños eran perfectos cuando no se comportaban como perros y gatos. Azula no le gusto que su nueva amiga no molestará más a Zuko pero supo que era por los comensales de las demás mesas y ella era una princesa invitada así que el decoro y la educación no solo era para ella si no para su nación. No por nada le decían genio.

Aang rebozaba de felicidad su amada hermana estaba presente ahí en la cena. Su tío era un hombre muy bueno permitiendo le irse con su familia. Su madre también estaba pero su padre no. Roku trabajaba en la paz de la nuevas naciones hermanas la Nación Agua del Sur y la del Norte tenían problemas o eso le dijo su madre.

—Zuko—susurró el rey a su hijo y codiandole un poco cuando Zuko vio a su padre casi les dio ganas de llorar. El rey estaba loco. Esa mirada era algo, algo hum «desquiciada» —. es hora jovencito, invita a Toph a bailar. Cundo la música suene el vals es cuando tu te paras y la llevas a la pista.

—Ok.. —Zuko trago en seco. Apenas la cena se termino y su padre ya quería que bailara. Todo era malo, muy malo. Su mirada se dirijo a Toph ella estaba expectante y su amigo Bumi le decía cosas al oído pero que casi se escuchaba así que no le veían nada malo las personas que compartían la mesa. No es que fueran a compartir secretos de estado.

— _"_ _Mira esa comida es roja, que será" —_ Bumi comienzo otra vez a susurrar, según él.

— _"_ _Solo cómela y lo sabrás" —_ Toph se quejo.

— _"_ _Y si no me gusta que haré" —_ Continuo el niño.

— _"_ _Comerla, si te la sirves te la comerás y punto "—_ Toph lo reprendió.

—" _No, tengo miedo y si pica o es salada. O si esta muy sazonada o es algo de carne de animales raros..."_ —Zuko sintió pena por Toph ese chiquillo era un caos.

La música cambio y el rey se levanto y le dijo algo a su hijo, luego se acerco a su esposa y ambos a la pista de baile. Dando carta amarilla a los invitados. Primero era la familia real y luego ellos. Así es la norma.

Zuko se levanto tras casi haber terminado la primera canción y se acerco a Toph, ella le vio y se sonrojo pero le dio su mano y juntos se fueron hacer lo que tenían que hacer. Bumi también por orden de Toph y Zuko que muy sutilmente lo animaron a bailar se llevo a la azula con él. La niña de ojos azules casi lo mata. Pero ni modo una princesa hace lo que una princesa tiene que hacer.

.

.

.

La noche paso lo más rápida que Toph o Zuko lo imaginaron. Entre bailes y platicas amenas los chicos por fin pudieron entablar una relación armoniosa. Ella bailo con Bumi, Aang, el nuevo hermano de Aang que resulto un buen joven y hasta con el mismo rey Ozai.

Toph feliz al día siguiente se despidió de sus nuevos amigos prometiendo pasar de nuevo por esa nación, y así fue como al llegar la hora de zarpar ella casi llora, otra ves esa maquina infernal.

—Toph espero poder hablar contigo pronto, te mandare cartas así podemos estar en contacto.

—Azula estaré más que feliz.

—Espero que no e te olvide mandarme una a mi, demonio.

—Claro que no, chico cuervo. —la cara de Zuko se descompuso un poco haciendo reír a las dos niñas asta que Bumi y Aang se unieron y ya no era divertido. Las verificación paso y ellos abordaron el navío y así Bumi y Toph volvían a su hogar tres día más y pisarían tierra firme.

.

.

.

—Tonto barco, umg quiero vomitar. —Toph

—Tengo hambre donde deje los dulces...—Bumi

—No volveré a salir de mi hogar—. El profesor Lee.

Y más quejas que los marinos escuchaban, claro eran pocos los que tenían las agallas de poder estar en alta mar.

.

.

.

Fin del primer arco. Que lindo. :3


	9. Arco II- Prólogo

**Segundo arco "El renacer de un fénix"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo -0-**

 **"Prologo"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10 años**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En todo este tiempo mis cartas para mi amiga han menguado tanto como yo las escribía, como las que recibía. Desde que la muerte de mi madre todo ha ido de mal a peor. Mi hermano pequeño ahora esta en sus practicas, padre esta más insoportable, su genio empeoro, y yo aún no puedo entender como fue exactamente lo que paso.

Zuko ha ido a la Gran Nación de Agua, para entrenar. Padre ahora es un soberano de la tierras del agua del sur. En cambio mi tío muy pocas veces se ve por aquí. Toph me informo en su última carta, hace casi tres años atrás que su hermano también esta entrenando pero... ella no tiene tiempo para venir ya que las guerrillas entre las fronteras están muy mal.

— **Ozai, hermano que haces aquí** — es algo raro llamar a mi hermano pequeño por ese nombre pero padre así le puso, cuando madre lo dijo en sus últimos segundos de vida; así se bautizo.

— **Azula, no hay mucho que hacer, así que me pregunte si tu podías ayudarme.**

— **No, así que sal de mi cuarto, Ozai.**

Es más raro sentir amor por él, ya que a él le atribuyo la muerte de madre. Pero tanto Zuko como padre, hasta mi amado Aang, me dicen que el niño no es el culpable. Entonces el culpable es mi propio padre. Es triste saber que el hombre que me protege es el responsable de la muerte de su propia esposa y madre de sus hijos—.

(...)

Diez años han pasado, y cinco de ellos yo me he alejado de mi seres queridos, Azula y Ozai mis hermanos pequeños. Hasta mi padre y tío pero me siento vació, ya que desde la muerte de mi madre todo ha salido mal. Azula ve solo lo que ella desea ver. Ozai es muy pequeño y Aang ahora cumplió su promesa y esta en su templo, vaya primo que conseguí.

— **Hace un frió endemoniado Sokka, no se como lo soportas.**

— **Nací aquí y aquí espero morir. Es mi hogar así que estoy acostumbrado.**

— **Nadie esta acostumbrado a los fríos tan fuertes como este, hermano** —. La hermana de Sokka se presentó en el fuerte y Sokka armo un escandolo diciendo lo de siempre— e _ste lugar solo puede estar hombres_ — Zuko no sabía el porque si siempre era lo mismo.

— **No es que me queje pero a que has venido, Katara.**

— **Zuko, tienes una carta. Proviene del reino tierra, y tiene el sello real.**

Sokka no sería Sokka si no hiciera su esperado y ya casi irritante movimiento de cejas y poner los ojos de forma de corazón.

(…)

En el Reino Tierra se formaba las tropas que partirían para la frontera, para poder dar refuerzos a los demás de soldados.

El rey ya tenía provista una reunión con cada líder de las provincias para llegar a cabo un nuevo plan. La princesa Toph estaría presente y nada más para poder participar y dar soluciones para una pacifica unión para las dos naciones.

— **Que empiece la reunión** — la voz de Tao se escuchó por toda la sala y solo Toph se irrito un poco su padre había cambiado y su madre era otra que sus cambios de humor alteraba asta al pequeño Tai — su hermano.

La palabra la quería tener todos y sus opiniones no eran algo que la primogénita del rey aceptara y solo por eso quería gritar. La violencia llama más violencia. Y ella solo deseaba paz y armonía.

Toph tomo la palabra cuando su turno llego. Miro a todos y estuvo segura que casi nadie se imaginaba lo que diría—. **Creo que llego la hora de poner fin a esta era de dolor y sacrificios. Yo propongo una unión más fuerte entre las dos naciones** — ella espero lo suficiente para poder intrigar— **la unión más sensata sería una por matrimonio. Pero dado que el príncipe heredero esta ya comprometido. Solo queda la princesa, Azula; pero ella es mayor casi nueve años que Tai, príncipe del Reino Tierra. Así que solo queda hacer algo...**

— **Princesa sabe que el rey Ozai tiene otro hijo, si la reina se diera a luz una niña dentro de este año sería más que perfecto para el príncipe Tai...**

— **No concejal, es por eso que no comprometemos a Tai con la princesa Azula hay un abismo de diferencia.**

— **Así y entonces cual es tú solución.**

Toph tomo aire y declaro— **Habrá que poner un embajador permanente en la Nación de Fuego. Que viva allá, que forme una familia allá, que su pareja sea de esa nación.**

— **A quién tiene en mente, princesa** — el concejal no quería perder nada. Su opción era mejor, una emboscada sería mejor y traería menos bajas que más guerras inútiles.

— **A Bummi. Él es el hijo de un líder así que es perfecto. Además él es el tercer hijo de ese matrimonio, por lo tanto no habrá problema que se encargue de ese puesto. Esta más que preparado y es conocido por los príncipes del Reino Fuego.**

Toph suspiro, ya no llevaba la cuenta de ese acto. Pero sabía que Bummi jamás la pondría en ridículo y ese puesto era más que perfecto para él. Zuko y Azula lo conocían y el rey Ozai también. Por muy mal que estuvieran las situaciones entre las naciones, la clase burocrática se mantenía en una hipócrita tranquilidad.

(…)

Zuko al terminar de leer la carta solo cerro los ojos con pesadez. Una esposa, eso le pedía su loca amiga Toph. Ella le pedía que buscara una esposa para el loco de Bummi. Sí ese chico nunca cambio sería un total fracaso que se casara con una mujer de la nación del fuego, a menos que fuera una de su familia. La cuñada de la hermana mayor de Aang, Taina, sería más que perfecta. Rápidamente escribió una nota para Taina y otra para Toph.

— **Qué haces, Zuko.**

— **Katara, podrías ayudarme a redactar esta carta para pedir en matrimonio a una dama..**.—Katara quedo en shock, ella muy dentro de sí estaba muy enamorada de ese hombre. Ella una simple enfermera de apenas diez y siete años de edad, enamorada de un príncipe heredero y comprometido de veinte y dos años de edad.

— **Vas a pedirle a Mei que se case contigo ahora** — la voz le salio en un hilo

— **No. Esta carta es para Taina, es como mi prima por extensión, en segundo lugar... o algo así** — la pobre enfermera con sus bellos ojos azules tembló más que una hoja, no entendía nada.

— **Es para Taina...**

— **Si, ella se casara por orden real, osea la mía; con Bummi. Bummi es un amigo en común mio y de la persona que me envió esta carta** — Zuko arrojo el papel de color crema con una perfecta caligrafía a la vista de Katara. Y Katara inmediatamente supo identificar que esa carta fue escrita por una mujer.

.

.

.

Volví aquí con el segundo arco de esta aventura, espero que les guste. Ahora ya los chicos estas mas grandes y una que otra sorpresa les llevara a estos chicos.

Dejen sus comentarios y una que otra idea. Así podre inspirarme por que de esta si no tengo casi nada — por no decir, nada adelantado— xD


	10. Arco II -Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

 ****Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, mía, solo es la historia ****

Narración tercera persona para que no se enchibolen y si se enchibolan vuelvo a la primera persona con los pov's

* * *

Las cartas llegaron a sus destinos, una princesa la recibió y sonrió. Una dama de familia media alta también recibió la suya pero no sonrió sino todo lo contrario lloro hasta que no le quedo nada. La última llegó y un joven al terminar de leerla suspiro, lo sabía pero ahora; no quería una esposa siendo tan joven ¡él era muy joven y guapo y el tercer hijo de un gobernante! Mataría a Toph.

 **(...)**

—Amiga de mi alma porqué yo debo de ¡casarme!

—Porque yo lo ordeno y punto. Así de fácil.

—No es justo, a ti nadie te ha dicho que te cases así que no tienes problemas.

—Soy la futura gobernante de este país es lógico que padre aun no me encuentre un marido aceptable.

Bummi se hecho a reír solo a Toph se le ocurría que su padre no había encontrado un caballero el problema eran ella, ningún caballero tomaría a una mujer loca, en todo la palabra. La princesa del reino tierra amiga de los príncipes de la nación de fuego y para empeorar todo era la amiga de la princesa de la gran tribu de Agua norte.

—Creo que estas loca, mujer.

—Y tú estas más comprometido por lo que sé es peor.

Toph miró la carta de Zuko y sonrió y luego empaqueto tres cartas más. Una para Azula y las otras para Zuko, tenía que hacer que él la apoyara para que Tai y Ozai hijo se llevaran bien. No quería que en un futuro hubiera una guerrilla entre los últimos hijos de esos hombres que hoy por hoy eran los seres con más poder en su mundo.

—Toph, me acompañaras a la nación de fuego verdad. Necesito a mi amiga para casarme y quien quita que ahora tú y el _pelos de cuervo_ se lleven mejor en persona porque por cartas son muy buenos amigos.

—Zuko y yo hemos crecido y madurado. Él ahora tiene veintidós y yo... bueno

—Casi dieciocho, Toph. Toda una dama en linea de casamiento.

—Ah Bummi él está en el sur como sabre si llegara con la chica Taina para la boda; tengo que agregar más papel para una carta. Ahora déjame trabajar.

—Claro mi princesa.

Cuando Toph se quedo sola empezó otra vez a escribir al chico pelos de cuervos así que trato de ser ella misma, como siempre lo hacía con él.

 **Querido Pelos de cuervo.**

 **Te anexo esta nota para que sepas que acompañare a Bummi para su boda, ya que bueno yo seré la madrina, que mejor que la princesa y primogénita del rey del Reino Tierra; para una unión segura y** ** _espero_** ** _duradera_** **.**

 **Espero que tú estés allí y Azula también hace ya mucho que no les veo.**

 **Con amor y cariño, Toph la grande, bella y fuerte princesa del Reino Tierra.**

 **(…)**

El palacio de la Nación de Agua del Norte, tenía toda la seguridad correspondiente, y aún así la princesa no se sentía segura. Su prometido era el hijo de su tío segundo. El cual se encontraba en las tierras del sur. Él no la conocía y ella tampoco solo sabía que era un chico mayor por pocos años y el único hombre de la familia.

—Princesa lista.

—Si, lo estoy cuando zarparemos.

—Mañana.

Cuando su ayudante se fue la chica lloró, tenía que hacerlo por su pueblo y la paz. Vaya paz.

 **(…)**

Taina tenía a su hermano y cuñada a la par con el pequeño Kohle. También el monje que era el hermano de su cuñado Aang tenía su túnica y sus cabellos cafés cortos y bien peinados.

—Espero que Zuko llegue a tiempo tengo que pasar por Azula al castillo y eso queda algo lejos.—aunque faltaba casi un mes para que dicha reunión se llevara a cabo.

—Aang creo que Azula vendrá con su hermano.— Rina rió, su hermano estaba más que enamorado de Azula; pero siguió su sueño y ahora era un prometedor monje del templo del Sur. El cual era el más cercano a la Nación del Fuego

—No. yo le prometí pasar por ella para estar aquí un tiempo antes de la boda de Taina y Bummi. Que por-cierto si Bummi sigue igual será un gran esposo, no te preocupes Taina.

—Eso espero.

 **(…)**

Zokka observo a su amigo reír al leer unas cartas, en cada papel que dejaba hacia muecas, unas que nunca le veía hacer. Katara estaba ahí con él y la miraba, ella tenía una cara compungida él sabía que su hermana albergaba sentimientos por Zuko el cual estaba comprometido con una chica muy rara a su parecer.

Zuko tenía la cara descompuesta por contener la risa.

 _ **Querido Pelos de cuervo**_

 _ **[...] Toph la grande, bella y fuerte princesa del Reino Tierra.**_

—Nunca te he visto así amigo.

—Oh Zokka es solo que Toph es muy graciosa si la llegas a conocer te caerá muy mal, pro después se gana tu cariño es como una hermana pequeña para mi.

—Y tu novia también la acepta así como tú.

—Ah Mai no le cae muy bien ella dice que le robo la amistad de Tae y Azula.

—Es un _poco_ rencorosa la chica. Cuanto ya de eso, eh.

—Casi diez años. Si ella puede ser un poco dura. Pero bueno Mai se encarga de la prisión debe ser fuerte, es algo de lo que me gusta. Aparte siempre esta para mi y nunca hace algo que no lo deba hacer, también es algo de lo que me gusta de ella.—dijo Zuko con cara de bobo según Katara.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ahh capi 1 fin. XD esta floja la historia lo sé. Pero solo es el cap 1 y prologo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

.

.


	11. Arco II-Capítulo2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

 _«La Nación del Fuego abre sus puertas para el gran enlace, entre los reinos. El Reino Tierra, entrega al tercer hijo de la casa de_ _Gaoling. El cual será entregado por la misma princesa y futura regente del país. Los principies de cada reino estarán presente en la unión para que sea certificada y sellada. Dando así una alianza temporal y en espera de ser duradera. Con grandes deseos y anhelos, la casa Tierra da a Bumi, tercer hijo del matrimonio en soberanía de Gaoling. Y la Nación de Fuego da a Taina pariente de la casa de Fuego.»_

—Qué te parece, amigo.

—Es de verdad, creo que falto colocarle «Daremos el café para el entierro» sabes Toph odio esto, yo soy muy joven para casarme y la verdad no quiero a esa chica y ella tampoco. Así que no le veo un futuro a esto.

—Ya te veré en dos años con todo y hijos. Y ahí yo te diré « verdad, creo que falto colocarle, el café para el entierro».

—Muy graciosa, Toph.

Los amigos terminaron sus trabajos en la casa del parlamento de la nación tierra y el secretario que en años anteriores fue el maestro Lee, los esperaba. Ellos se acostumbraron a la presencia del maestro y a pesar d eser ahora el secretario del rey ellos le seguían diciendo maestro Lee, el que se mareaba en las embarcaciones junto a Toph.

—Sabes que será por barco que nos iremos a la nación del fuego.

—Volveremos a Ciudad Ceniza. Espero que Azula me reciba bien y que Aang tenga aún su toque mágico con ella.

—Tienes una foto de mi prometida, Toph.— ella lo miró y le reprocho con la mirada lo cual hizo que Bumi se defendiera.

—Oye será mi esposa, tengo que bueno, tu sabes con ella. Por lo menos quiero que sea bonita.

—eres un cerdo. Ni mis topos ciegos son como tú.

—Son ciegos, Toph. Solo porque la gente ve tus ojos ahora no quiere decir que, bueno.— ese era una fibra sensible en Toph, sus ojos eran más pálidos que antes, su color verde iba menguando, una enfermedad que venía con ese _hermoso color,_ pero no era ciega solo que sus «ojitos» perdían el color de sus iris. Pero sus corneas estaban muy bien.

—Cállate Bumi. Ahora solo hay que arreglar el equipaje. Son dos a tres días de viaje a Ciudad Ceniza. Así que tenemos que arreglarnos. Veré si madre me da permiso de llevar a Tao, quiero que conozca a Ozai el príncipe.

—Solo espero que la momia viviente no este ahí, es mi boda y no la quiero ella da miedo, Toph.

—A lo mejor si esta. Ella es la novia de Zuko, así que si él está ahí ella debe estar también.

—Bueno, Ta Lee es una chica agradable y Azula también, pero Mai la verdad, no. —Toph rodó los ojos, su amigo era un caso. Pero nada de eso tenía que ver que la chica gótica de Zuko fuera a su boda.

—Qué te molesta de ella Bumi, a mi nunca me hizo nada; a parte el hecho de verme con esos ojos casi perforándome, pero de ahí nada.

—¡Ves! A mi también me miraba así, es mala.

Toph dejo la platica hasta ahí, y estaba muy cansada a lo mejor su madre se oponía llevar a su hermano a tierra enemiga pero eso ya lo hablaría con el rey.

Bumi pensaba que a su edad, de solo casi veinte años era muy joven para casarse, y si su amiga tenía pensado en el futuro, sería mejor que él llevara la _fiesta en paz_ con el reino de fuego.

(***)

Zuko camino en su sala real, su padre estaba muy alterado solo por el hecho que su familia aunque sea política, unida al reino tierra. Él aun no comunicaba que era Bumi, total Toph quería que fuera algo solo entre los involucrados, cosa que él respetaba solo imaginar estar enlazado con alguien a quien no amas debía ser horrible, él tenía a su Mai y con el tiempo se llevaban bien y le tenía cariño, no amor pero si cariño.

—Y dime príncipe como haremos para detener esta transacción.

—Padre es una boda, ellos están uniéndose por algo mayor. Los reinos estamos un poco inestables y con esta boda será mejor.

—Padre mi hermano tiene razón, además será Toph quién escoja a un hombre de su nación. Creo que ella sabrá que tiene que ser alguien que cumpla las normativas.

—Mis hijos son como pueden ser tan ingenuos, Toph es una niña de tu edad Azula, que clase de _experiencia_ puede tener esa chiquilla.

—Ella será quien reine ese reino cuando se case, padre.—Zuko defendió a su amiga, Toph tenía carácter y nunca se dejo gobernar por nadie.

—Tao tiene un hijo varón no crees que él será su sucesor. La niña es buena, será mejor que ella fuera la embajadora, te imaginas la hija del rey siendo parte de mi familia, sería un golpe muy fuerte para el insípido y Tao.

Los hermanos se miraron, su padre estaba algo loco.

—Familia, que los dioses estén con ustedes.— Aang entro a la sala real, saludando a su tío Ozai y su primo. Se acerco a la princesa de la casa y con un beso en sus nudillos y una sonrisa le recibió.

—Amada Azula, espero que te agrade verme, ya que mis ojos están gozando de la plenitud de tu belleza.

Azula sonrojada pero con su porte solo le sonrió.—Puede ser.

—Veo que ustedes también están en las mismas de Taina. Espero y pronto me den la noticia.—Ozai esperaba con ansias la unión de su hija con el monje. El crío al chico y su hija lo amaba ahora solo tenía que apurar la boda y así hasta la religión absoluta estaría con él, no por el idiota de Aang sino por su hija.

—Quienes estarán en la boda.—demando saber Ozai.

—La familia de Taina, nosotros claro, tío.—Aang siguió pensando a quien más podían invitar. — y mi padres.

—También el tío venga.— Zuko pensó en el tío Ion pero no sabía si el llegaría.

—Tal ves mi hermano venga, cosa muy dudosa.

—También mis amigas— Azula asistió abrazada por Aang.

—Mis amigos estarán aquí así que también pueden asistir. Aparte el hecho de los embajadores del novio.— tanto Zokka como Katara eran amigos de Zuko y estando ahí en ciudad Ceniza a petición de él, tenían que ir.

—Bien. Serán pocos en total.— termino Ozai por hablar

—Sí.—Zuko lo secundo. Con ganas de ´poder ver a sus amigos.


End file.
